dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusions Mira
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Dark Empire Saga Video Game: Dragon Ball Fusions |Race= Artificial Demon Realm Race (contains DNA of Saiyans, and several other races) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 948 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Demon Realm |Occupation= Mira's double |Allegiance=Dark Empire |Classification= Creation |Affiliations= Mira (main counterpart/mentor) Dark God Mira (counterpart) Demira (counterpart) Face (creator) Towa (reason for existence) Dabura (fusee) }} Fusions Mira or just Mira is one of Mira's doubles Appearance Fusions Mira is almost identical in appearance to Mira except that he has broken Infinity symbol is white in appearance and has Metamo-Ring fused to his left arm after Towa merged it with him. Personality Fusions Mira's personality is identical to Mira's Biography Fusions Mira was created for the sole purpose of fusing with other Demon Realm Race members. He is trained separately to Dark God Mira and Demira in order to be able to use the Super Mira form. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sense *Galick Beam Cannon *EX-Fusion Forms and Transformations Merged with Metamo-Ring After his creation - Mira had a Metamo-Ring merged with his body by Towa and known has it permanently on his left arm. As result; he is capable of using EX-Fusion at any time. However, he cannot destroy it or remove it. Demonic-Super Saiyan Like his Main counterpart; this Mira can take on the demonic version of the Super Saiyan used by Demon Hybrids. In this state; he is capable of fighting evenly with god-level Saiyans during the Demon Realm Assault. Compared to his main counterpart; he retains his armour when transformed into the Super Saiyan forms. Super Saiyan 2 Mira is capable of ascending to the second stage of the Demonic-Super Saiyan due to the innate ability given to him when he was created. When in this form; his hair becomes more spikier and longer as his muscle mass slightly increases. Darkness Demon Mira is capable using the "Darkness Demon" due to innate abilities given to him when he was created. While in this form; his armour disappears and his hair reaches past his waist with three large bangs hanging down the centre of his face with two smaller bangs on either side. Super Darkness Mira obtain this form through his deepest desires to defeat Cellza was able to overpower him throw coordinates attack with Dark God Mira and Demira. While in this form; his jumpsuit becomes torn and his muscle mass increases. E-type Super Saiyan 3 During his battle with Nether Dark Shenron - Fusions Mira's response of need and frustration at the Shadow Dragon caused him to ascend even further beyond to the demonic version of Super Saiyan 3. Despite this; he was unable to damage the Shadow Dragon. Fusions Damira is the EX-Fusion of Dabura and Super Form Mira. During his battle with Nether Dark Shenron - Mira summoned a Time Rift version of Dabura while stand under Babidi's control. Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly